


Tiny Big Is The New Fair City Singing Idol

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen, music. pop idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Big who is the richest man in Fair City creates a new singing teenage idol in Tiny Big in an attempt to be the new "in" thing in Fair City. Can Word Girl, her partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus remain the angels of the city or just another victim of Mr. Big's evil plan to take over Fair City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Big plans to steal WordGirl's star power

Fair City's richest man Shelly Smalls who legally changed his name to Mr. Big is with his assistant Miss Leslie in his office. Mr. Big: "Miss Leslie, tomorrow Word Girl will have a day in her honor since she will be receiving the key to Fair City. Ho hum. She has so many keys to Fair City, she could open up the locks in the Panama Canal tomorrow." Miss Leslie: "Mr. Big I hate to break the bad news to you. The keys to the city that Word Girl receives from the Mayor of Fair City would be not able to open the locks of the Panama Canal. It would be able to open the doors to the Panama Canal Museum in the historic section of Fair City that is called Colonial Fair City." Mr. Big: "Miss Leslie I know that for a fact. You and I recently came back from our vacation in the country that is known as the center of the universe. I remember the name of our tour guide of the young lady that showed us the landmarks in Panama City. Her name is Iris Avila*. She has uncanny resemblance to former Miss America Suzette Charles**. Her voice reminds of Donna Isthmus who is nicknamed The Diva." Miss Leslie: "Mr. Big I doubt that Miss Avila is related to Donna Isthmus since Donna is a child and Iris is an adult." Mr. Big: "I know. I had Word Girl fooled with my lookalike Mr. Birg." Leslie: "That gimmick with Mr. Birg impressed me. You are very clever." Mr. Big: "Since Word Girl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface will be at that ceremony tomorrow at noon, I will execute my new plan. Let me introduce to you the next singing idol of Fair City. Let is give him a warm welcome to my new student Tiny Big." Tiny Big walks into the office of Mr. Big. She is a young male about eighteen years of age, wears a white hat and mask. Tiny shakes and with Mr. Big and Miss Leslie. Tiny Big: "Mr. Big what will be our plan to beat Word Girl as the top attraction of Fair City?" Mr. Big: "Tiny. Do you believe America is the land of opportunity?" Tiny Big: "Of course Mr. Big when I walked inside this building people stared at me with those strange looks. I wonder if it was because I am wearing this mask?" Mr. Big: "Tiny. Tomorrow you will be the talk of Fair City. You will be known throughout this town as the person that will overtake Word Girl in being the top star. You will be the next Fair City Idol." Tiny Big: "Cool. I would like to be the best star in Fair City. Look out Word Girl. Tiny Big is going to take away your fan base." Mr. Big: "Tiny, that is the spirit. Word Girl will be old news. You, myself and Miss Leslie are going to make money hand over fist in just a short time." Leslie: "Mr. Big how are we going to do that?" Mr. Big: "Simple Leslie. We are going to have a marketing blitz of Tiny Big by releasing his new hit record "Straight Up" on all radio stations and television ads. Word Girl' s days as a super hero will be toast. Ha ha ha." Leslie: "What about her cousins the Isthmus Sisters. Donna is not nicknamed The Diva for nothing. Debi plays a mean trumpet." Mr. Big: "No problem. They will part of the old news story as well." Tiny Big: "Topple those three super heroes will be my pleasure." Mr. Big: "Tiny Big see you tomorrow at Fair City Auditorium at noon. I cannot wait to see the face of Word Girl when the ceremony where she will receive her 300th key to the city will be her lowest moment in her crime career. That place will be empty. Ha ha ha." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl. Story based on the episode "Tiny Big." *Iris Avila was the Panamanian representative in the Our Beauty International Pageant held in Miami. **Suzette Charles succeeded Vanessa L Williams as Miss America in 1984.


	2. Tiny Big Is The New Fair City Singing Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Big plans to have Word Girl, her pet monkey and partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus out of the spotlight to be replaced by a teenage idol he creates called Tiny Big. Can the Lexicon Expendables prevent this new singer from taking over the city?

Mr. Big, his assistant Miss Leslie and their new student Tiny Big started their campaign blitz to become the new item in Fair City. Mr. Big, Leslie and Tiny Big bought commercial time on three television stations in Fair City to promote the new singing star Tiny Big. Tiny Big along with his new handlers appeared on the Fair City radio show "In This Corner With The Lady Raider." to inform the people of Fair City he would be making a personal appearance at the Fair City Auditorium. Then Mr. Big, Leslie and Tiny bought television air time to promote his personal appearance at noon. Tiny: "Okay kids be there at the Fair City Auditorium to see me, the new teenage singing idol of Fair City. Be there or be square." All of the children who were watching the television were eager to see the new teenage singing sensation. Eileen also known as The Birthday Girl: "It will be my pleasure to be there. I am sure Violet Heaslip, Becky Botsford, and my classmates will be at the auditorium tomorrow. I can hardly wait." In the meantime at the Botsford home, Tim Botsford was watching the evening news when he saw the ad for Tiny Big making a personal appearance at the auditorium. Tim: "Becky, Bob and T J, a free show tomorrow at noon. Tiny Big will be making a personal appearance. I will be glad to take you kids to see Tiny Big." Becky: "Dad, T J wants to see Word Girl receive her 200th key to the city tomorrow at noon. Right T J?" T J: "Right Becky. Word Girl is my hero. Her partners Donna and Debi Isthmus are so dreamy wearing those masks over their eyes. Donna sings like angel, her sister plays a mean trumpet just like that famous New Orleans jazz musician that has an airport named in his memory in New Orleans. I believe his name is Louis "Satchmo" Armstrong." Tim: "Correction T J. The airport is located in the suburb of New Orleans. His music was just awesome. I love listening to his song 'What A Wonderful World.' When the Moreno twins sing that song, it brings tears to my eyes." Becky: "I smell something fishy dad." Tim: "What is wrong my pumpkin?" Becky: "Word Girl is scheduled to be at City Hall at the same time that Tiny Big has his public appearance to be introduced to his public. I have to attend that ceremony with Todd Ming who is the reporter of the Daily Rag newspaper." Tim: "Okay pumpkin. Say hello to Word Girl for me. Also say hello to the Isthmus Sisters. I wonder why they are called The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus? They seem to be such sweet kids." Becky: "They are nicknamed the Bad Girls of the Isthmus because their uncle Omar Moreno played baseball for the Pittsburgh Pirates. Omar had a home in the city of Portobelo Panama. It is known for being the home of old school pirates like Captain Henry Morgan. They said they take the nickname with a huge grain of salt." T J: "What do you mean a huge grain of salt Becky?" Bob: "Please explain to us what that means?" Becky: "Taking something with a grain of salt means the Isthmus Sisters do not let what people think of them as insults get under their skin. Donna is known for having a very fiery temper. I guess she has the genes of her mother the female wrestler The Lady Raider." Tim: "Becky I hope you do not go calling people 'cretins' like Lady Raider does in the wrestling ring. That is bad manners." Becky: "Lady Raider is a heel wrestler. She uses the word cretin as often as wrestler Hulk Hogan says 'brother.'" Tim: "Hulk Hogan. I just love that dude as a wrestler. He is one of my favorite persons I would love to meet one day." T J: "Me too dad. Hulk is a very interesting person since he is an actor, wrestler and author." Becky: "Okay we have a deal? I will go with Todd Ming to the ceremony where Word Girl will receive her key to the city. You guys know that Word Girl and I are the same person." Tim: "Yes pumpkin. Do not panic. T J, your mom and myself will not reveal that information to anyone without your permission." Becky: (Thinking) "Of course not. When Donna sings the song 'Yankee Doodle" it possesses the power to erase any secrets anyone has on us. Heh heh heh. My cousins are such bad kids at times. But Bob and i like them just the way they are." More to come. The worst is yet to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	3. Tiny Big Is The New Fair City Singing Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and Captain Huggyface are going to City Hall to receive their 200th key to the city. But our heroes will have eggs on their face when they are no longer the city's favorite guardian angels due to Tiny Big being the new star in town.

Word Girl and Captain Huggyface arrive at the City Hall in Fair City to receive from the Mayor of Fair City their 200th key for their heroic deeds protecting and serving the people of their adopted planet. Daily Rag reporter Todd Ming is currently interviewing our female heroine for his newspaper the Daily Rag. Todd: "Word Girl congratulations on receiving your 200th key to this city. Does being a super heroine with her monkey partner distract you from executing your commitment to excellence?" Word Girl: "No Todd. I do not mind being given the key to this city. It is my pleasure to serve the people in this town. Huh? What happened to the people who were supposed to be here?" Suddenly her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus fly in from the older section of Fair City that is called Colonial Fair City. Donna: (panting) "Hello Word Girl, Huggy and Todd. Man now I know how those four musicians from Liverpool* must have felt being chased by their fans whenever they made public appearances. Right Debi?" Debi: (panting): "Word Girl you are not going to believe us." Word Girl: "Try me.' Debi: "Word Girl did you know that there a young pop singer named Tiny Big? This guy has the people in this city especially the teens chanting his name. He is the newest sensation to hit this town. My sister and I are so tired from having to keep his fans away from him under orders of Mr. Big." Word Girl: "You two working for Mr. Big now? Traitors!" Donna: "Word Girl. Cool your jets." Todd and Huggy giggle when Donna said "Cool your jets." "What we meant to say was that Mr. Big asked us politely to inform you that your days as the top attraction in Fair City is over. When he said that the Tiny Big fans just started to say things like 'Go back to Portobelo you bums.' Debi and I were hit by flying tomatoes thrown by his fans." Debi: "Go ahead just sing to us 'Are You Lonesome Tonight.'" Then the mayor shows up with Tiny Big with a driver driving a limo. Mayor: "Hello Word Girl, Huggy, Isthmus Sisters and Todd. I am on my way to give Tiny Big his key to this city. You are invited to attend the ceremony." Todd: "See you later Word Girl. My story is waiting for me." Todd gets inside the limo to speak with the new teen idol. The limo leaves quickly to another venue. But the vehicle leaves for the auditorium soot from the exhaust pipe covers our heroines faces with soot. Word Girl, Huuggy Donna and Debi: (together) "Cough cough. Air pollution again. This is worse than Granny May perfume" (Granny May is a Word Girl villain that uses perfume spray on our heroes so she can get away from our heroes) Word Girl: "Cousins I have a feeling Mr. Big is using mind control to get people to think that Tiny Big is the new star of this town. Ugh. That smell from the exhaust pipe. I feel like I have been punched in the face by a shadow boxer." Donna: "Word Girl. I did not see green eyes in the kids." (Green eyes mean a person is under the spell of Mr Big) Debi: "Tiny Big is the new star in town. He is just a pop singer. You and Huggy are the heroes of this town. We are just the relief pitchers of the team. Just like that former New York Yankees relief pitcher Mariano "Mo" Rivera." Donna: "He is a native of...Panama." Word Girl: "Okay you two Mariano Rivera fans come with me. We have to get to the bottom of this story. But we will have to go as Becky Botsford and Donna and Debi Moreno. Donna and Debi: (unison) "Partner, you have yourself a deal. Until we can prove that Mr. Big is using mind control on the kids of this town, we can only watch from the sidelines." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl. *denotes the singing group The Beatles. Next chapter: Becky Botsford and The Twinkies?


	4. Becky and The Twinkies attend the Tiny Big show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford and her close friends Donna and Debi Moreno who are identical twins are going to attend the show that is promoted by Mr. Big and his assistant Miss Leslie. Becky will be fuming mad when Tiny Big sings a song that will insult Word Girl.

After Word Girl and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus have eggs on their faces when Mr. Big's new singing star Tiny Big's appearance at the same time that Word Girl was to receive her key to Fair City from the Mayor. The trio agree to fly toward the venue where Tiny Big was going to make his singing debut. Word Girl: "Isthmus Sisters we all go to the venue where Tiny Big will make his singing debut. Remember we all be in our secret identities as Becky Botsford, Bob the monkey and Donna and Debi Moreno. Donna: "My younger sibling and I get the message loud and clear. You lead we will follow you. Then we will switch to our other identities in a private setting so that no one knows that we are aliens." The foursome then fly to the auditorium where Tiny Big has his legions of fans that are mostly female teenagers. Word Girl and her mates then fly behind some bushes where they return to their other egos. Debi: "Diva, Becky and Bob. I have never so many teenagers in one venue since my parents told us when we were younger about four male artists from Liverpool England came to New York City in 1964." Donna: "Dee train, Becky, Bob and the two of us were not even born when the Beatles came to New York City. We watch the video tape of their show from New York City as part of our singing lessons." Becky: "Funny thing. My adopted parents remember seeing the Beatles on television as well. Maybe Tiny Big could as good as them." Then Mr. Big introduces to the crowd of female teenagers and some of their parents who came to see the new singing idol perform his new hit record. The four heroes stare at the young singer with fire in their eyes. Tiny Big then grabs the microphone and says to the audience "Thank you for being here. I am going to sing a song that is dedicated to Word Girl. It is called 'You're So Lame.' (Singing) "Look into my eyes/You will be hypnotized. Word Girl is so lame/she is not here/what a shame." Becky's face is turning red from anger. Becky: "That cretin. He is insulting the Fair City super hero." Donna: "Becky calm down. Mr. Big is just using this kid to make sure you are not the top attraction in this town. Tiny Big has finished singing his song when the crowd cheers for Tiny Big. Debi: "Come on Becky. Loosen your hair down a little bit. Compared to us being called the Bad Girls of The Isthmus, it is just a joke." Eileen: "Hello Twinkies and Becky. See to nice you and your pet monkey Bob. Tiny Big is so dreamy." Becky: (Thinking) "I can see why Lady Raider calls these people 'You cretins' in a pro wrestling ring. I am starting to believe her now." Tiny Big then tells the audience he will sign autographs of the first compact disc for his fans. The four heroes decide to stay put. Debi: "And they are off to buy the new compact disc." Donna: "I am sure that the late John Lennon and the late George Harrison are rolling in their graves right now." Becky: "Now Word Girl is lame? Diva and Dee Train could sing with me the song by the Ritchie Family 'Give Me a Break?'" Donna: "Becky of course we will." Debi: "Becky you lead and we will back you up." Becky: "I have my reputation/I have my determination/Come on give a break." Donna and Debi back up Becky with their voices. The kids in the audience look at the new singing act with awe since they are amazed that the three females and the pet monkey can sing and dance at the same time. Eileen: "Wow that is some great singing from the trio. Becky what do you call your act?" Becky: "Uh I am at a loss for words." Donna: "Eileen my good buddy. We are called Becky And The Twinkies. We will glad to sing for you at your next birthday." (Winks at Eileen) Eileen: "My mommy says everyday is my..." Debi blows a C note from her magic trumpet to keep Eileen from saying everyday is her birthday." Debi: (Thinking) "Ha ha ha. Donna and Debi are not the Bad Girls of the Isthmus for nothing. That will cool you off Birthday Girl. Ha ha ha." In the meantime Ting Big leaves the stage with the Mayor and Todd Ming to City Hall so he can get his key to Fair City. The limo leaves with Todd, Tiny Big and the Mayor. Becky: "Debi what is the name of the singer that you admire that you said has an airport named in his memory?" Debi: "The singer that I admire who is no longer with us is named Louis Armstrong. His was nicknamed Satchmo. The airport is located in the New Orleans suburb of Kenner Louisiana. It is called Louis Armstrong International Airport." Donna and Debi then sing to Becky "Hello Becky, Hello Bob this is the Moreno twins singing for you." to the tune of "Hello Dolly." The few fans who stayed to watch the four heroes perform were amazed. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl. The next episode. You cannot be number one if there is not a number two.


	5. You cannot be one number one if there is no number two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob have formed a new signing group called Becky And The Twinkies. Mr. Big has a plan to have a pop singer named Tiny Big steal the spotlight from Word Girl and her mates. The catch is that the pop idol Mr. Big created called Tiny Big will have competition.

Mr. Big was back in his office along with his assistant Miss Leslie. Mr. Big: "Leslie, Tiny Big is the new pop idol in Fair City. His song that insults Word Girl is just wonderful. We have our rival in the back page of the news in this town." Leslie: "Mr. Big I do not want to burst your bubble. The idea of having a pop idol dominate the front page of the city newspaper is not your method of operation. Why the change of heart?" Mr. Big: "Leslie do you remember the Beatles?" Leslie: "No sir. I have only heard of pop singers from the last decade. I am not really into music." Mr. Big: "I remember when those four young men came to America in 1964. Young ladies just loved them when they made public appearances. I remember some of their songs when they performed on variety show that was hosted by a person who is no longer with us. The Beatles inspired me to attempt to be a rock star. I had one hit record. It was called 'I Want Your Money.' The money I made from royalties of that song launched my career as a businessman. Now I can pass that knowledge to my new star Tiny Big." Leslie: "I understand his song 'You're So Lame' has the young persons in Fair City jumping for joy. You are a genius." Then the two persons tune in to the television when they see Becky And The Twinkies perform at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe the song "Rhinestone Cowgirl." Mr. Big is shocked that Becky Botsford, the Moreno twins and Bob the monkey are singing the song to an audience of twenty people mostly in their forties. The group finish the song. Mr. Big: "Can you believe that? The twins, the monkey and Becky Botsford have an older audience liking their music." Leslie: "You cannot be number one if there isn't a number two. So much for Tiny Big taking Fair City by storm." In the meantime the singing group Becky And The Twinkies sing a spiritual song called''I Will Arise' at the cafe. The audience was moved to tears by the way that Donna and Debi sang the backup vocals while Becky sang the lead song. Mr. Big: "Leslie. Sniff. That song is so...moving me to tears." Leslie: "I feel it to Mr. Big. The way the twins sing in the background is amazing. Could they be the Isthmus Sisters?" Mr. Big: "Those twins being the Isthmus Sisters. That is a good one. They do not even look anything like those so called Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. Please. Do not insult my business smarts." We will be putting out those Tiny Big merchandise on the store shelves starting tomorrow. The parents of the kids who like Tiny Big will make me rich buying his materials. Those pesky twins and Becky Botsford and her monkey are just a fad." In the meantime Donna Moreno, her younger sibling Debi and their close friend Becky and Bob enjoy the spotlight from their fans. They were more than happy to sign autographs and have their pictures taken by the parents of the kids who like Tiny Big. Jacqueline Moreno who is the mother of the twins speaks to the foursome. Jacqueline: "Our plan worked. Now Tiny Big is going to have competition from us. We just love America. The songs you kids sang will impress a small market in this town. Look out Tiny Big. You have competition." Becky: "Miss Moreno." Jacqueline: "Becky you can call me Jackie." Becky: "Jackie. Could you please tell us what is the slogan that you use again?" Jacqueline: "Sure. It is you cannot be number one if there is not a number two." Becky: "Thank you Jackie. Your children are really good singers." Jacqueline: "Thank you. I do remember when those young men came from England to America in 1964. My kids were not born yet. Ronnie and I just loved The Beatles music. We can relate to the fan base that Tiny Big is trying to reach. Our plan to give Mr. Big some competition is working like a charm. Well team thank you for being such good sports." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl. Next: "Showdown versus Tiny Big."


	6. Tiny Big Is The New Fair City Singing Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Big merchandise is selling fast to his fan base in Fair City. The catch is that Becky And The Twinkies merchandise is selling a slow but steady pace. The showdown is coming soon. Can Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob and the Moreno twins save the city from Mr. Big's new singing idol?

Becky Botsford, her monkey Bob returned to their parents home. Tim Botsford was proud of his daughter for her performance at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe with her singing partners Donna and Debi Moreno. Tim: "Becky and the Twinkies. What a name for a musical group. When I was your age, I remember a trio of female singers from MIchigan that sang like you guys. Their name was The Supremes. I just loved some of their songs." Becky: "The Supremes? Funny thing. I have heard something about them but I not that familiar with their music." Tim: "The Supremes were a hit musical band before T J and you were born. But Mr. Big's new singer Tiny Big is pretty cool too." Becky: "Like our manager Jacqueline Moreno said "You can't be number one if there is not a number two." Tim: "Jacqueline Moreno is your manager? That is amazing. She owns a nice restaurant in Fair City, moonlights a lady professional wrestler. I forget her ring name." Bob: "She is called The Lady Raider since she is a native of Portobelo Panama. The city is known for the history of pirates making it their home a long time ago." Becky: "Jacqueline insists the Lady Raider is just a wrestling character. She is not the mean person you see in the wrestling ring. Her twin daughters are very talented singers." In the meantime Tiny Big has his image all over Fair City as his fan base is buying his hit record "You're So Lame." at record stores. Even though the song is an insult to Word Girl, Mr. Big is happy that his latest singing star is making money for his company as well as himself. Tiny Big sales of his records as well as dolls, toys and his image on posters has his female fans buying his material. In the meantime Mr. Big makes an announcement on television that his singing star will be appearing at City Hall to receive the key to Fair City. Becky. Bob and her dad are watching the television news announcement. Becky is amazed that Mr. Big's new singing star has people forget about Word Girl. Becky: "Dad, this is very unusual that Mr. Big is using Tiny Big as a way to have people not talk about Word Girl anymore." Tim: "Becky it comes with the territory. Word Girl and Captain Huggyface have been the guardian angels of this city for many years. Tiny Big appeals to many people because he is a new game in town." Becky: "That reminds me. Word Girl and Captain Huggyface have to meet the mayor to receive our newest key to the city soon. Dad wish me luck getting my newest key to this city." Tim: "You have my permission to contact Word Girl for me. Have fun at the ceremony." Becky: "Word Up" as she and Captain Huggyface fly toward City Hall. They arrive at the ceremony where they are shocked to know the mayor has decided to give the key to Tiny Big instead. Mayor: "Hello Tiny Big. Here is the key to Fair City. Hello Word Girl nice to see you here as my witness to give Tiny Big the key I was going to give you." In the crowd was Donna and Debi Moreno who are working undercover to see if Mr. Big is using mind control. Donna: "Dee Train did you anything irregular?" Debi: "No Diva. The eyes of the crowd look normal. I have a feeling that Word Girl and Huggy will be needing our help soon." Donna: "Dee Train I pray your are wrong." Tiny Big: "Thank you for the key to the city Mister Mayor. What does it open?" Mayor: "It doesn't open anything. It is my personal thank you for your service to our city." Tiny throws the key in the direction of the Moreno twins. The key hits Donna in the head. Donna: "Ouch. That hurts.' Debi: "How about that? My older sister gets hit with the key to success." Donna: (Fuming) "Debi, a joke is funny until you are the victim, then it is hilarious. I ought to hit you with the key on your head to see how you like it." Debi: "Big sister that will have to wait. Look." Word Girl is angry that Tiny Big threw the key away. Word Girl: "Attention. What Tiny Big did does not have a name." Tiny Big: "What's the matter Word Girl? Are you jealous of my fame? "How do you like me now? Word Girl: "Grrrr. You are starting to make me angry." Tiny Big: "I am so scared of you. Go ahead ruin your good girl image." Huggy: "Isthmus Sisters. Where are you?" Donna: "Debi that is our cue to take action. We shall leave this area because our cousin needs our help." There will be more to come to this story. Can Word Girl hold back her temper or will she suffer the consequences of crossing the line in her super hero work by hitting her rival. I do not the own the characters of Word Girl.


	7. The Isthmus Sisters come out of the bullpen to save Word Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl is very upset that the Mayor of Fair City has given the key to the city to Tiny Big who throws the key away. The Isthmus Sisters will have to come out of the bullpen to save their cousin from losing her temper due to the fame of a new rival.

Donna and Debi Moreno are in the crowd when they witness their cousin Word Girl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface angry that Mr. Big's new singing idol Tiny Big does not appreciate the kindness of the Mayor of Fair City giving the new pop star the key to the city. Donna: "Debi we have a rescue mission on our hands. Follow me to a private area where we can change into our super hero persons and stop this madness. Debi: "I agree with you. A happy Word Girl is needed in this city. Remember what happened to Superman when his clone made a mess of Metropolis in 'Doomsday Superman.'" The twins then leave the crowd and go to an empty area away from the crowd. They both say "It's Isthmus Time." In the meantime Word Girl is hot under the collar. Word Girl: "Tiny Big you are going to pay dearly for throwing that key into the crowd." Tiny Big: "How much do you charge girlie?" Then the Mayor sees the Isthmus Sisters flying toward the stage with Donna in possession of the key. Mayor: "Wonderful. The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus making an appearance. Word Girl and Tiny please do not fight here." Donna and Debi land between Word Girl and Tiny Big. Donna: "Mister Mayor this key belongs to you for now." Donna hands the key to the Mayor. Debi: "Tiny Big. Throwing a key to the city is not nice. But since we are angels in this town. (Mr. Big coughs a few times since he thinks the twins are lying through their teeth.) Word Girl, myself, Huggy and my sibling challenge you to singing contest." The crowd erupt in cheers. Tiny Big: "Okay what is the contest?"" Donna: "You sing that song 'You're So Lame' and we will just watch you perform. When you finish that tune that would not make Fair City Top 40 radio show within one year since anyone with an ounce of brains knows that song is terrible." Tiny Big: "Really? How do you plan to beat me? With harsh comments?" Word Girl giggles. Debi: "Tiny Big just sing that song. When you are done. You will be in for a big surprise." Tiny Big: "Okay I will sing 'You're So Lame' for you and your mates." Tiny BIg sings the song but the catch is that The Isthmus Sisters, Word Girl and Huggy dance along to the song. The crowd and the Mayor enjoy the dance moves of the heroes. Tiny Big is even impressed that his rivals did not get angry with him for insulting them with his song. Donna: "Okay Tiny Big. You did your song. Now it is our turn to sing the song dedicated to you, Mr. Big and Miss Leslie. It is called 'Downtown'. Donna, Word Girl and Huggy sing the song while Debi plays her trumpet on the introduction of the song and the instrumental parts of the recording. When it is finished Mr. Big, Leslie, the Mayor and the crowd yell "Encore". Donna: "You guys want more? Okay. Do you feel like this song? It is called 'All You Need Is Love.'" The heroes sing the song and the crowd goes wild when they see Donna, Debi and Huggy sing the lyrics of the song with Debi playing the trumpet. When they finish the song. Tiny Big admits the heroes beat him in battle. Mr. Big: "Wow you kids are just...amazing. I do not what to say." Word Girl: "Just say thank you Mr. Big for your attempt to have Tiny Big try to take away our role as the top attraction in Fair City. Tiny, Mr. Big and Leslie how about if we all sing together the song 'What A Wonderful World?'" Mr. Big: "Sure maybe I can get away from a life of crime and revive my singing career. Right Tiny?" Tiny Big: "Sure thing Mr. Big. If we cannot beat them then well join them in song." All of the heroes and villains then sing the songs "What A Wonderful World" and conclude the show with the song "Land Of A Thousand Dances." The concert was a hit performance. Word Girl did receive her key to Fair City. Her image at Fair City's guardian angel was restored once again. The end. I do not the characters of Word Girl.


End file.
